moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Jhack
Jhack Blanc is an undead human currently residing in Silvermoon City. Contrary to how the average person views the Forsaken, Jhack is a kind soul and bears no ill will or intentions towards others. He is often found wandering the streets of Silvermoon with his cat in tow, or alone in Orgrimmar at the Wyvern's Tail tavern. He also can occasionally be found practicing the lute or writing music. Appearance * Height: 5'9" * Weight: About 175 lbs. * Build: Slim * Hair: Faded Blonde * Eyes: Ghostlight; blue in life. As with most other undead, his skin is pale and clammy. Unlike some others, his face is well-preserved and intact. There's a line of stitches around his neck from a troll kicking his head clean off in frustration. Lately he has taken to wearing his apothecary robes almost exclusively, and wears a wide-brimmed grey hat. Speech * Like Solid Snake's voice, but raspier. * Speaks both Orcish and Forsaken fluently and relaxed. Does not remember a word of Common. * Speaks politely and formally at most times, but will become more informal towards others as he warms up to them. * When performing music, he has a potion he drinks that seems to enhance his vocal cords, smoothing out the grating rasp it usually carries. Personality Jhack is a little on the shy side, very polite, and socially awkward. However, get him on a subject he knows a thing or two about, or ask him for help, and he lights right up. He tends to be overeager to help people, sometimes to the point of annoyance. Jhack's eagerness to help those around him sometimes tends to land him in awkward, dire, or, in most cases, painful situations. To people he knows, he tends to be a joker or a smartass, more sarcastic, and loves a good laugh. He also loves animals, and is usually seen with his cornish rex cat at his side. On the other hand, Jhack has shown a spineless side to his personality, usually when confronted with something that would land him in hot water with authorities or wind up killing him. This is mitigated when he's with a group of people to back him up, but if he's alone and afraid that something bad's about to happen to him, chances are he'll fall apart. Repeated Quotes * (when offended, arms crossed) "I resent that." * "I might be a rotting corpse, but I still have standards." * (to Kyou'jin wearing short shorts) "Put some damn pants on, willya?" ** Kyou'jin: "Well, why ju wearin' a dress?" ** Jhack: "...It's a robe, you moron!" Biography Born and raised in Tirisfal Glades, Jhack Blanc was a simple fisherman, happily enjoying a peaceful bachelor's life around Brill... until the plague hit, of course. As with most of Lordaeron's citizens, he fell to it. What happened between then and his post-mortem awakening in Deathknell he does not know, though it's assumed, as with most, that he served Arthas. On waking up, he resented his newfound state and became a hermit for a while, resuming his life as he once knew it, though away from the rest of the Forsaken. Grief-stricken, he decided to research the the Holy Light alone, despite the fact that he was undead, to find some solace. Not deviating too far from the Church's teachings in his own natural personality, he was able to commune with the Light in a relatively short time, though at the cost of great pain. While a wielder of the Light and lacking the ability to fight physically, he is not affiliated with any religious sect and, therefore, not a true priest. One day, Jhack came across a young wayward troll while out fishing... At first he was a little afraid, what with the stories he had heard about trolls in life. The troll was passed out under a tree, and looked like he had been beaten and starved. He had heard of undead chemists using trolls as test subjects, and his desire to help those in need overrode any fear he had. Jhack dragged the troll back to his house and tended to his wounds. The troll, after getting over the initial shock of waking up to what he thought was a zombie, introduced himself as Kyou'jin, and told a tale of how he was exiled from his village because of his brother. Jhack nursed him back to good health, and the two became friends in the process. Eventually, Kyou'jin got word that his brother, Dejt, was alive. Afraid of what he might do, Kyou'jin went to the Undercity and undertook training as a rogue. Jhack, having finally come to terms with the fact that he was undead and growing bored with a hermit lifestyle, practiced wielding the Light more, and gained some resistance to the pain caused by the Light and the necromancy magic clashing. The two set out in search of Dejt, doing odd jobs on the side for money. While traversing the globe, eventually the two found themselves in the Un'goro Crater, and Kyou'jin disappeared without a trace. Lost without a travelling cohort, Jhack spent the time researching the various flora in the crater, and took up alchemy. Later, when he had eventually found his way back to Tirisfal Glades, he joined the Royal Apothecary Society for a while, unaware of what they truly were about. On finding out, he left them without fanfare. Preferring to do work in Silvermoon City, he eventually had a run-in with Dejt himself. Having only heard exaggerated stories of Dejt's actions that lead to Kyou'jin's exile, and learning shortly prior that Kyou'jin was taken into Dejt's mercenary group, he was apprehensive and fearful. After a while, though, he was told that, as long as he wasn't doing anything to harm Kyou'jin, Jhack was not an enemy. While relieved that neither he nor Kyou'jin were in any apparent danger, he still doesn't trust Dejt, and has suspicions about him. Trivia * Jhack's name is a play on the name of musician and comedian Jack Black. * Most of the music Jhack "writes" are songs taken from modern day and altered slightly to make sense in the Warcraft universe if needed (e.g. changing names of real-world places). Category:Horde Category:Forsaken Category:Priest Category:Male Category:Undead Category:Forsaken Priest Category:Burning Tusk Tribe Category:Horde Priest